Behind It All
by hyuugalove001
Summary: She leads a double life but is it all a mask for the one she truly wants? What'll happen when the masks come off during a night with her best friend? One-shot & Lemon


YOSH! ;) I've always wanted to say that without looking crazy… okay, here's the one shot I promised when we reached 50 reviews =D well, to the one-shot!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

She lost in the confusion and hate. It was simple, her life that is. In the eyes of her father she was nothing more than a weakling that couldn't produce any strong heirs. He wouldn't even name her heir to the household that's what he thought of her.

But by night, life of this kunoichi was much different then what others thought. No one would've guessed that this shy girl was actually the star of a well known dance club. All the ninja's flocked to this club just to see her take the stage with other dancers.

Of course the Hyuuga girl wasn't dumb and always remembered to wear her mask. It was a simple half Venetian mask of royal purple and silver designs etched upon it. At the top lay a silver crown with jewels placed on it and the cheek bones.

To say it wasn't beautiful would be a complete and total lie. No one had known about her popular night life except one man. He was sworn to secrecy but no one ever knew why he would refuse to enter that certain dance joint. His name, Inuzuka Kiba.

And this is where the life changing night begins.

It was an average day for the Hyuuga princess. She'd fetch tea for her father and cousin after their training and the quickly retreated to her room.

Her excitement grew with each passing day until Friday night had finally come. She quickly put on some simple easy clothes to change out of, grabbed her mask and secured it tightly on her face. Sneaking out of her window, she met her canine friend in the garden.

Kiba lent a hand as Hinata climbed the back of the large dog and he followed suit. To him she always looked beautiful, in sweats, training, or in her costume attire. It was never a matter of how sexy she was of how she moved. Don't get me wrong, Kiba's still a guy and completely thinks she's sexy while on stage, but that's not what caught him.

Upon making their arrival at the club, the pale-eyed beauty made her way back stage and her "manager" slid off the dog to wait for her before she took stage.

Hinata walked out of her changing room towards her best friend in her unusually covering costume.

A silk kimono hung high on her creamy thighs. Each sleeve was past her hands and in large drapes to place her arms together. The shoulders hung modestly off the shoulders with a high wasted silver band under her large breasts. Her hair was placed on her head with two curls cascading from the bun and a complementing violet pinned to her head.

She was breathtakingly beautiful to Kiba but he never had the courage to tell her. He could hit on many girls but Hinata was different and she deserved respect.

"So? How do I look?"

"Sexy like every show," he replied to cover up his inner thoughts. "Get out there and rock the night away! I'll be right here if you need me."

"Arigato, Kiba-kun."

The lights dimmed on the stage and each dancer took their place with Hinata center stage.

The music starts and the fans go crazy and start to dance. Blue lights fell on each of the back-up dancers and a bright white one fell to the center.

Each beat was met with a sexy rock back and forth. Starting her hands up, Hinata glided each up and down her body making every guy (and some girls) that they could be dancing with her.

Quickly the music picked up and the eye-catching dancer started her routine. She quickly spun and stopped facing the audience. Then snapping her hips down, Hinata did the perfect sexy bend that flaunted her chest. Next she turned to the side and started to crump with the lead male dancer.

She was the eye candy for all the men in the club and she knew it. On stage she became a different woman, a woman with confidence and lust. The song finished after seven minutes of extreme dance moves.

Hinata slipped off stage only to find Kiba holding a towel out and a smirk for her.

"Well someone's been workin' on her moves."

"Were they that good?! I was so nervous out there!"

"Ha! Yeah right! You were havin' the time of your life out there and you know it!"

And she did. Kiba was rewarded with a sheepish grin and the girl poking her fingers together.

"Y-yeah. I g-g-guess."

"You're too cute, Hinata."

And before he had time to realize what he just said, Hinata's eyes were wide with shock.

"Kiba-kun?"

"I'm going to go see if Akamaru needs any water! See you after the show, yeah?" he quickly answered before turning to leave.

"Hai!" she called after him still in confusion.

It was now 11:30 for the young kunoichi and she was exhausted. Most of the dancers stayed until two but this was enough for her. She weaved her way through the crowd of dancers backstage towards the exit.

Hinata found her partner of the nightlife sitting on his best friend with a glum look on his face.

"Kiba-kun," she called to him. "Eeto… but I would really like to leave now, but only if that's okay with you…"

"Anything for you hime," he sullenly replied.

"H-hai." Hinata climbed onto the large dog and they took off through the night.

"Kiba-kun, c-can we not g-go ho-home?"

"Sure. Where would you like t'go?"

"C-can you surprise me?"

"Yup. No problem."

The dog boy guided his friend to the spare home the Inuzuka clan owned out of town.

"Is this to you're likely Hinata-chan?"

"Perfect."

"Alright. But it smells like a storm is coming soon. Ya sure ya wanna stay here? Maybe it'll be better if we just go home."

"N-no! I'm an adult, I don't have to always follow my father's rules. A-and I-I want to stay here… with you…"

"Fine. Lemme go put Akamaru away in the kennel house. Meet me inside," he answered, completely missing her intentions.

Each made their way towards their destination as Hinata became apprehensive for what she was about to do.

Kiba entered the house and made his way to the only light in the home and found Hinata nervously poking her hands together.

"Hey," he gently called to her. "Do you want somethin' to eat? I'll go make some tea."

Kiba turned towards the kitchen and flipped on the lights.

"Kiba-kun," the woman called as she slid the mask off her face. "Can you help me?"

"Yeah, what do y'need?"

"These clothes are really bothersome and I was wondering if you could help me. I completely forgot to take it off at the club but I need another person to help…"

Kiba's face had a slight blush and his ears were red to the tip.

"Y-yeah…" Her closest friend made his way to his friend and stood behind her with his hands shaking. Out of respect, the brunette slid his headband over his eyes after he untied the bow and unhooked it from the kimono.

Feeling the pressure released from her waist, Hinata turned towards her teammate and untied his hitiate.

"Hinata! I don't want to intrude! What are you doing?!"

Taking a deep breath, Hinata answered, "What I've wanted to do since I've started to dance. I-I want t-t-to be with y-y-you."

"I will not dishonor you. Gomen."

"It's not dishonorable if I initiated it. Kiba, please, I want you."

Not only did he want her too, he finally took his chance. Pulling her into a fierce kiss, Kiba slid his tongue into her mouth making the kunoichi moan in pleasure.

Sliding his hand to her waist, he brushed away half of the silky garment and pulled her closer. Hinata broke the kiss for air and shrugged the rest of the covering cloth off her pure body.

Taking her by the hand, Kiba lead her upstairs to a bed so she could at least have a dignified first time.

They reached the room and Hinata stepped ahead of waiting lover and lounged herself on the queen sized bed. Eyeing her, he noticed the humble matching bra and panties. He loved that under the mask and costume, Hinata was still simply Hinata.

Kiba made his way towards her body and started to run his hand on her silky skin while occupying both their lips. Unclasping her bra, he drew it off her without breaking their deep kiss.

Pulling away, he kissed down her jaw to her neck, and then meeting his final intention. Licking around the pebbled nipple, a soft moan erupted from the flush princess. Kiba smiled lightly as he stopped his teasing and finally took her in with a light suck. Biting softly onto the erected nipple, he slid his tongue across the sensitive tip.

Another moan escaped her mouth as her back arched in delight. Holding the back of her head, he slowly lowered her back protectively. He switched to the other side and started to rub the previous one with his fingers. Her mew's filled the room as he continued his process.

Slowly his hand felt its way down her curvy side and started to slide off her panties. Sliding his finger between her lips, she gasped as he brushed against her clit. Gliding a sole finger into her, Kiba could smell her sweet arousal.

Pushing in and out of her wet pussy, Hinta emitted endless moans after he ended a second finger.

"Mmmm, Kiba-kun, please-aaahh- take me!"

With no further permission, Kiba yanked off his shirt and scuffled out of his pants and boxers. His tone body positioned itself above her slippery entrance as he slowly violated her purity. He reached the point where he could no longer move deeper and waited again for her to allow him further access.

With a small nod of her head, Hinata tried to relax for the upcoming pain. He quickly thrusted hard into her entrance making guilt wash over his face. Hinata let a small scream escape her lips and she held back the tears.

"I'm so sorry Hinata! I'm so so so so sorry!"

"Nnng, Kiba-kun, stop. Please, keep going," she reassured breathlessly.

Kiba complied and slowly started to rock in and out of her tight pussy. Muffled screams of displeasure soon turned to moans louder than Kiba thought possible.

From past experiences, Kiba started a rhythm and started to pick as Hinata's moans got louder.

"Faster! Harder!"

And with every demand, he would follow. His dick started throbbing as he stabbed the woman beneath him. Soon enough, he found her spot as her moans soon became screams.

Her hands reached for his back and started to claw, the pleasure being more than her lithe frame could handle.

Each of their thrusts matched and their bodies moved as one. The fire within Hinata's body started to become too hot as all her muscles coiled tight onto his dick. With two more deep thrusts, Hinata screamed to Kami as his hot seed filled her waiting womb.

After settling down from their high, Kiba pulled out of his new lover and fell to the side. Both laid in silence still taking in the action they both shared.

"Hinata-hime…"

"Hm?"

"I think… I think I love you."

"Kiba-kun, I don't think I could imagine this," she started as his face fell from being rejected. "But I think I may love you as well."

Kiba's breathing hitched slightly upon hearing the words he dreamed of since they first met. She was always about Naruto but for once it was him.

Wrapping one arm around her waist, the brunette molded his chest to her back and they fell blissfully into unconsciousness.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Well :) that's my one-shot for gettin' 50 reviews :D hopefully by 100 I'll get a little better at writing them… :P ah well. Can't get better if I don't write it.

Hope ya'll liked it and I hope you stick to Crimson. Check out my other stories too plz :)

**Plz Review :) authors like 'em.**


End file.
